Sirens
by BeMyRomeo
Summary: When 24 year old cop Jordan Ateara comes to La Push to help out the Washington police, she meets her cousins ,Quil and Jacob. But she also meets Embry.posted 7 years after BD. EMBRY\OC
1. Chapter 1

_**chapter one **_

**OK so i had this huge idea and i wanna write about this**

**this is 7years after BD! ok in the saga, it said that quil and jacob are cousins, so dont be brutal. I dont except flames!**

**Jordan's pov**

I drove through the town of La Push. The faces of the people blurred as my cruiser zoomed ahead. Life as a female cop really sucks , you know. Men are always doing stuff to protect you,always expecting me to cry any moment .Since I was a kid, I always hated the whole,'damsel in distress thing', it was annoying. I am 24 and young men always try to flrt with me, hoping I would swoon from there manly presence. No. I would never , ever, have that.I grew up as a pretty-looking tomboy.I remebered being asked out so many times by boys I had minor crushes on .Friends always were disgruntled that they were never asked out.I sighed and parked in front of a small, charming house.I made sure that I looked like a serious cop.I applied my red lipstick on and slipped on my dark shaded sunglasses. even though there was no sun here. I got out of the car and walked to the door, and knocked.

A man looking about 27 , or 28, answered the door. He looked surprised.

" Is there a problem?", he asked.

"Yes, is Quil Ateara and Jacob Black here?", I said, grimly.

"Yeah, why?"

"They are under arrest "

"Why?!"

"Sir, I cant tell you yet, Please get them"

"Jacob , Quil, get your butts over here!", he yelled, he looked frantic.

Two men walked up, a confused expression on there faces.

"What ?", they said in unison.

I walked over to them and past the older man. There was a audience in the house watching, with confused and slightly amused faces. I went behind Jacob and cuffed his hands. He didn't say a word , and so did Quil, as I did the same to him.I gave them a stern look and said"You should be ashamed of yourselves", I shook my head in fake disappointment.

"You two are under arrest for being neglectful cousins", I said, pulling my sunglasses off and laughing at there dumbfounded expressions .The room burst with laughter and those two inched closer for me to hug them.I uncuffed them and held them in a tight hug. God, they were huge!They were burning as if they put their whole body on a furnace.

"That is'nt funny Jord, I almost pissed my pants", Quil said, trying to look serious, but he ended up smiling.

"Hi! I'm Kim", a plain short girl said.

"Hey, I'm Jordan.

"Jord, your gonna tell me about this, soon", Jacob asked, his face almost mad.

"I've been a cop for a year about, I didnt tell you when I enrolled", I replied.

"Have you been shot?"

"Nope", Jacob shook his head as I said that.I know Jacob was probably waiting for a time when we would be alone to interrogate me.I sighed.

"Hey, it's my life ", I punched his arm, he hugged me again and kissed my forehead. I rememebered something,when I came here when I was 15, they had a buddy named Embry.

I decided for that to wait and I turned to introduce myself to the others.

Well, I learned the people's names were, Paul, Rachel, who is Paul's wife,Kim, and Jared are married to each other, Emily, and Sam are married- Sam was the man who opened the door , Quil has a little friend named Claire- she is so cute, Jacob has a girlfriend named Nessie, who is super pretty, and beyond. There was also, Collin, Brady, but no Embry.I knew that he was thin and wiry.

"Lets watch a movie, to welcome Jordan to La Push", Emily suggested, she reminded me of my mother. We decided to watch the Date Movie.I heard Paul chuckling under his breath saying'she's a cop' or,' scared the crap out of you'.I hung my belt on a coat rack in near the door and sat down. It was nice to see other people had such a family-like feeling here. I sat next to Nessie on the floor, she looked at me and held my hand , she whispered"We could be bestfriends, or something",I smiled at her genuine words. I wondered how old she was, I really hoped she and Jake work lights turned off and it began.

I laughed so hard that my stomach ached, I 'ewwed' and 'awwed'. I never really stayed in one place for too long , so this was really good.I have to enjoy this while I can, soon I have to hurry and start working as a half- time cop here.I was planning to join the army in a year or so. I really want to be a hero, to be looked up to. My brother Cole already mom and dad were all the way in Alaska, chilling with the grizzlies. I was still uncomfortable in my uniform. I shifted on my seat.I took my top shirt of the uniform off , to reveal a white t-shirt. I giggled at the part where the cat was using the bathroom. Claire was disgusted and shot me a look as if saying' eww!'. I laughed harder at Quil's expression .

"I think it's getting to PG for a 9 year old, me and Claire are leaving, bye!", he grabbed her hand and retrieved her stuff, and quickly left the room.

"Bye Quil!Bye Claire!", I yelled , but Jared sshed me. I grinned and returned my attention.


	2. Chapter 2

Jacob drove me to the hotel I was staying in.I had to take my cruiser to a car-fixing dude, my window was cracked from a shooting.

"Don't you know your gonna die out there?!", he sputtered, his face truly enraged. His grip on the speeding wheel was shaking.

"Jacob chill, your gonna pass the speed limit and I will really arrest you"

"Stay on subject!"

I sighed."I know there is a _small _possibility , but it is my life, I want to use it to save lives and keep peace, it's not a hard I'm doing is just a small part, I gotta do what I gotta do!"

"Somebody else could do it"

"I can't quit this"

"Yes you can"

"Last time I checked , you can't boss me around"

"We're the same age, yes I can."

"Jacob, if I get injured I swear I wouldn't stop, I been in police academy for months, cruel long months, I did that all for this job! I am not going to quit. We are not talking about this anymore!"

Jacob was silent for a moment.

"I just got you back though"

That softened me up alot. I reached over and hugged him. He sighed and smiled a bit. I could see the sadness he was trying to hide. I felt horrible for that.

"Sorry Jakie". Jacob jerked up and smiled.

"Since when did you call me Jakie?"

"I chose to , starting today, is Nessie using that name, cuz then I wont use it, it's gross. Ooh, if you guys get married I'll be her cousin in law, no more like sister in law, I count you as a brother. You chose right , I really like her", I babbled on talking about Nessie. Jakie looked harrassed. I giggled at his expression.

I said goodbye to Jakie at the front of the hotel. I was to go to Emily's house tomorrow morining to meet _everybody_. I was almost nervous, _almost, _I fear nothing, uhhh yeah.....

I took a deep breath and stepped into the stomach growled. I laughed quietly at my own stupidity.I felt a tapping on my shoulder.

"Would you like me to show you where the food court is?", a gentle voice asked softly.I turned around , ready to beat the crap out of the guy, but his face was relaxed, his smile was warm and he made sure that there was distance away from us. I almost stuttered. Heat came to my face. Damn! Had he heard my stomach?

"Um yeah?", I made my answer a question, grin widened and he escorted me down the stairs to an elevator, and he paused.

"My name is Tristin"

"Jordan", I stook my hand out and he shook it. I almost gasped. It was rock hard and cold. An electric current went through held my hand until the elevator opened, and it took a minute.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I ran up to my bed. I sighed as I imagined Tristin's look as he talked to me about everything. His eyes looked kind of black though.

**flash back**

_We walked to the table closest to the window, furthest away from people. He held the chair out for me. I blushed hard.I wasn't gonna fight, that was a first, I felt comfy, but my senses were weary. I spoke._

_"So where do you come from?"_

_"Britain"_

_"you dont seem to have an accent"_

_"I left many years ago"_

_"Oh"_

_"And you?"_

_"Utah, Cali, Alaska"_

_"You seem to move alot", he said grinning._

_"Yeah, I'm a cop, so I move to lots of states to help "_

_"Why?"_

_"Because, there is a reason why some people fear us, we take away the bad, and help the good"_

_"Well now I know your good hearted", he gave a grin, I almost fainted from the beauty from it, I never really noticed his beautiful face. I sighed.I ate my chicken tenders and in a five minute silence , I was finished. _

_The whole time, Tristan stared at me_

_He walked me to my room,and paused at the door._

_""_

_"Yeah,bye", I said lamely.I opened my door and waved, he smiled and leaned over as if to kiss my throat, but changed his mind._

**_end of flashback_**

I sighed again.I always turned a guy down, but Tristan just made me attracted to him.I got up ,showered , and got ready to mind was begging me to forget about him, but my heart protested.  
I quickly settled down on my bed, and turned to a comfortable position. I thought about the summers I spent here before I turned 16. I thought about all those things me Quil and Jacob used to do. But there was someone missing, someone vital in those memories. I shook those thoughts away and slept.

I woke up the next morning. I got up and rubbed my eyes. I checked the clock, it read 10;09 am. Oh shit, I am so late.  
I picked up my pace and did my morning thang. I picked out a black vest with black jeans and a white shirt. I chose ballet flats to wear. I picked my purse up and dashed out of the hotel room.

I stepped outside of the hotel when my cellphone rang.

"Hello?"

"Jord, are you ready, I gotta pick you up for breakfast", I heard him say groggily.

"Ha- you woke up late too?"

"Yup, me and Nessie were talking all night"

"I hope you two were safe"

"w-ww-what!Were not even married!"

"Ok drama queen just shut up and pick me up"

"I'm at the light, I'll be there in about........now"

His Rabbit came to a stop , about a foot away from me.I walked over and opened the door. I was dissapointed at his driving skills.

"Tsk tsk,someone could give you a ticket for that Jakie, put your seatbelt on!', I scolded.

"Gosh, no wonder people who have cops in the family are such prudes", he muttered,while he put his set belt on.I scowled, Jake just guffawed.

"Jord, your gonna have to meet another one of my friends today"

"And who is that?"

"His name is Embry Call, don't you remember him from the summer's here?"Those missing pieces finally fell in place.

"Wasn't that the dude who looked bony?"

"He isn't bony anymore". We were silent the whole ride. I remembered him as a quiet and timidish kind of dude, not at all my type if I must say.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jacob parked in front of Emily's house. Truly, I fear for my life when Jakie drives me. I made sure I looked business-like , so I would be taken seroiusly when I go house hunting.I also had to go to the shooting range , to freshen up. Then I gotta go to the Seattle Police to take my place.

We walked in , without knocking. I gave Jake a chiding look, for such lack in manners,he just stuck his tongue out, I swear, I was about to yank it out, but I'm a proper lady, yeah, maybe not.

"Good morning Jordan, are you up for some breakfast?", Emily greeted me.

"Yes please , Ma'am", I said properly, I still had that 'sir' and 'ma'am' system because of Police grinned and walked swiftly to the kitchen.  
I noticed an extra seat at the table next to Jared, and walked to it and sat down. Jared grinned at me and said,"God I'm hungry"  
Sam reached over to smack his head , but Jared moved just in time. I was trying to suppress my laughter.  
The front door opened, and I said,"Hey Quil", thinking it was him coming in.

But how wrong I was. God how I was wrong.

Instead came in a tall, muscular man. His eyes were brown, muddy brown, his skin was russet, his hair was up to his shirt was tight against his sculpted chest. He was about to give a resentful look to me, but instead , he froze. His eyes concentrated on my face, studying my posture, my cheerful aura became cautios, and room was silent, Emily seemed elated for some reason, Quil was shocked, and Jake, his expression was the one I couldnt the man shook his head as if he had an disturbing thought and took the chair right next to Jared. I decided to break the silence.

"So, Jared, where's Kim?"

"She's at her granny's house"

"Oh"

"So, like what do you do as a cop", said Paul,"Did you ever get shot"

"Uh, yeah, but only on my leg and arm",I said carefully,"I make sure I protect my chest and back, to I won't be damaged or smoething"

"Have you ever arrested someone?"

"Hell yeah!, 17 guys, but with backup"Paul gave me a funny look.

"Aren't you afraid?"

"No, why do people keep asking me those type of stuff?!"

"OK, just lay off her", the strange man said.I shot him a look of relief. He smiled, and reached over around Jared to shake my hand.

"I'm Embry, I think you could remember me"

"Jordan, and yes I do, a bit. Weren't you that skinny kid?", everybody laughed, I just blushed at my stupidity.

"Sorry", I mumbled.I looked up to see Embry grinning.

"It's ok, I've always been skinny, and yeah , I was the skinny kid.

I saw him shoot a pointedly look to Jared, and him and Jared switched seats. Now, Embry was next to me.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Ugh srry ppl I read all my chapters and I realized- I suck ! I will try to make longer and better chapters ! I promise!**

_Chapter3!!!!!!!!!!!!!! soory its short- im posting at this second  
_

**-------------------------**

I shifted in my seat. My mouth was watering for the food I could smell from all the way in the kitchen. I wasn't fat, not at all. I work out when ever I have time. Today was gonna be a long day, so I might as well fill myself up.  
Finally Emily put the plates in front of us.I noticed all the men had three times the amount as me , Rachel, And Emily had. "Wow, what next, the men would go McDonald's and rip off the poor hungry kids?", I muttered under my breath. Emily and Rachel cracked up, whereas the men looked highly offended, but Embry stared at me with a lost expression. I blushed hard, a tomato had nothing on me now.

"That is a horrible thing to say to a man", Jacob said, he pretended to be prissy.

"Well Mr. Mcdonald's Fucked Me Up, you shouldn't eat as much, cuz when your thirty, your gonna have a real hard time running.", I shot. Emily and Rachel laughed so hard, I swear I saw tears. Embry was laughing under his breath. Everybody else was trying not to laugh.

"Gosh, rude much",Jake said dramatically. I giggled. I tried to cram all the food in my mouth, and swallowed then took a long drink of orange juice to wash it down.I stood up.

"OK I gotta go house hunting", I said.

"Your gonna stay in La Push?", Embry asked, his face concerned.

"Yeah, I'm planning to for a while"

"Oh , OK , good luck", I smiled and waved goodbye to everybody.

"Thanks for the food Emily,you should be a pro chef"

And with that, I left. I had no real game- plan, so I had to walk all the way to the damn auto place. I wondered how the hell I was going to find a house when I really didn't trust the banks.I had about thirty minutes of walking to do to get to the shop, and I wanted to look good, so I couldn't run. I sighed and speed walked.I had a strange feeling of someone watching me, I just couldn't put my finger right to it.I shook away my paranoia and walked. I just felt like going to the gun range,I wanted to so damn bd, but I'm a adult so, do what an adult does- no fun, all work. I missed my brother Cole, I swear he would have me doubled over in laughter right now , over some damn joke.I sighed, Cole was 26 and he is steady with his girlfriend. He had multiple girlfriends- he's very good looking- in the time period of one year.I hated each, they were all stupid blond's, it's not a stereotype, but really I noticed that lots of blonde's are bitches. I heard leaves rustle.I tensed, ready to use a can of some serious kick ass. Instead, a cold finger tapped my shoulder.

"Hello Jordan, it's odd to see you again", Tristan said.I sighed in relief[ if you have noticed, sighing is my fave thing]

"Hey Tristan, ditto"Tristan laughed , my brain seemed hazed at the moment, it was so enchanting.

"Where are you heading?"

"I'm gonna go pick up my cruiser"

"May I escort you there, I was walking for morning exercise."

"Yeah, sure", for the moment, I hated myself, Why am I surrendering to and unbelievably beautiful man. I have probably given up my will power.

We walked, he was smooth and swift. He was staring at me , and sometimes if I saw right, my neck. I looked at the floor, pretending to be interested with the autumn leaves, being pushed around by the wind.

"So Jordan, has your stay here been good?", he asked. I was surprised for a moment, we didn't talk for almost ten mintutes. I nodded my head.

"Would you like me to also escort you to breakfast?"

"No thank you Tristan, I ate at a friend's house", I said. Tristan nodded his head and continued to stare at stayed five inches from each other. Soon enough, we lost two inches . I sighed every so often, wishing would just go, it was my thinking time, where I thought about what troubles me. But now I can't now thats he is here. I get distracted by his looks, and his voice.

"So, do you live around here?", I asked, wanting to hear his soft voice.

"Yes, I live around Port Angeles", he replied curtly.

"Thats far away thats far away though,why would you come all the way here?", I asked, puzzled. Port Angeles was an hour and a half from here.

"I had this feeling you would be around here, so I came here to exercise. I wanted to see you again.", he took in a deep breath, as if the air was the most delicious thing on earth.

"Thats sweet, thanks", I said eyes gleamed, and my heart melted.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soon enough, We got to the repair shop- also known as Dowlings- and I was given an extremely large bill. To my great embarrassment,Tristan payed the $240 fee.

"It's ok.", he reassured me as I stuttered for him to stop.

Soon we separated , I with my cruiser, and he just ran home,- really, I just don't understand men-, I canceled my plan of going to look for a home, to go to the shooting range and the police station to finish all of my errands.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey ppl I'm sorry the last chap was short- I will make it up to you tho!**

**chapter 4**-or something like that[ Idk!]

**Embry's Pov**

OK, so how does it feel when you find someone worth more than your life, who you would do anything for- just to see her smile, or if someone thought of her- or even looked at her in a lust type of feeling, you would rip their head off. Well men from La Push felt it. I never thought that love could eat you up like this, slowly and effectively. Every time she looks at me, I felt as if my heart would stop beating,when she talked, I always noticed her stubborn and sarcastic ways. And when her lips moved, I wished I could press them against mine. What saddened me the most was her career. Every day she was on duty, there is always a possibility that she could get shot. A surge of hate went through me, those criminals were in dangering my love's life.I wished I had her sooner. Now I could never tease Sam and Jacob , and their intense relationships with Emily and Nessie.

The door opened and closed gently,I could smell Jordan,sweet and mild, and a fresh coat of gun powder. But hidden-not all the way-a ultra sweet smell creeped it's way to my nose, making me cringe.I felt a horrified feeling wash over me like a wave. My stomach curled. I felt as if I would break the body was starting to tremble.

She was around blood suckers.

The rest of the pack were patrolling the area, so it was only me Jake ,Quil , and Emily here, that was enough people to get the answers out of her.

Well yeah , our pack is now friends with the Cullens- but it doesn't mean we're buddy's with all vamps- on coven is all we could they let some deranged leech around _my_ Jordan- it's gonna be war!.

"Hey Quil-Jakie, , Embry- how was your day- did I come to late for lunch?", she greeted, my heart sped up as she said my name.

"Hey, no your not late , but you better grab a plate before I eat it",said Jacob. Jordan pushed her cousin's arm, which really did nothing to him, and took her seat- the only chair- next to me. She started to pick at a hamburger and a handful of chips. She popped one in her mouth. Did I mention how much I love her lips?Emily passed by to ruffle my hair and give me a "good luck" look. She had nothing to worry about, she couldn't smell that nasty scent.

"Jordan, so where did ya go?", I asked, trying to sound offhanded.

"Uh, I went to Dowlings, and the police station, and the shooting range", she said,her hazel eyes penetrating mine. My heart started to hurt now, it was beating even faster. She was so fierce and brave, and I was just really timid and shy. What on earth did I do to deserve her?

"Did you go with someone", Jake asked, his eyes concerned. I would be too if my cousin was around leeches.

"Yeah , a friend", I leaned in closer at her words. A friend. Could that leech be male?Could she have fallen in love with him? Would I end up like Jake when Bella chose Edward instead of him?My heart felt as if it would shatter.

"What's the friend's name?"

My heart broke into a million pieces,could she really like the vamp?

"Tristan"

"Is he your boyfriend?"

"No!Nothing like that!I just met him", she said, surprised someone would even suggest that.I felt drops of relief shower me, but they were only drops. Sooner or later it would be a down pour.

"How does he look, is he pale, cold, looks beyond belief?", Quil asked this time, being too obvious.

Jordan seemed uncomfortable, for that I wanted to punch Quil in the mouth , ooh I'm sounding a _bit _over board.

"Yeah, really, beyond human looks", she said slowly.I stared at her. She was now facing her head towards the blush was deep red,without thinking, I rubbed her arm. I heard Quil hiss, too low for her delicate ears. They already have given me hell when I first imprinted on her. Jordan lifted her face up and put her head on my shoulder.

"God , if I ever get a boyfriend, now I know who not to tell", she muttered. Me , Jake , and Quil shared glances. Hopefully, I would be her next boyfriend, cuz there's no explaining how I feel about her. She picked up another chip and ate.

Thank God Emily was in the kitchen.

**Jordan Pov 2 days later**

I heard a soft knock on my door. I groggily got up from my bed and walked to it. I was sick, and I wasn't very pretty, I drew my bathrobe on and walked over.I guessed it was Quil or Jacob checking if I was OK. I sighed- swimming after a lunch with family wasn't a good idea.I opened the door and I was quite shocked.

"Hey Embry!", I tried to say cheerfully, but my attempt was poor and my thick voice was coated in my looked concerned and said,"Hey- I brought you some coffe"

God, that was just the word, I ushered him in and sat him I drank my coffee while sitting next to him. I was in need of it for days!

"Thanks- how did you know that was my booster?", I said between sips.

"Well, isn't it every body's?", he said smiling.

"Yeah- never thought of it that way", I replied, we sat in an awkward position , I felt heat radiating from him, without thinking, I leaned against him. I couldn't help it, I have a fever!  
He chuckled and wrapped his arms around my waist, which made me even warmer to my delight.I sighed and asked,"How old are you Embry?"

"24"

"Wow, your 24 and this buff- your lying", I joked. He laughed and said,"Your 24 too? Doesn't seem like it- you too serious to be that age", I hit his arm.

"That isn't funny", I chided, while smiling.

"Is too- what's your favorite colour?", he asked.

"Blue, green, red, light blue, cerulean, and sunset orange", I said, listing my top 6 colors.

"Those colours suck except for green", he said.

"Oh yeah, and why do you think that?"

"Cuz their all sissy coulors"

"How are they- blue is a perfectly fine color. It's not my fault that you have no taste"

"I so have taste, you just can't be normal for once can you? Always picking artsy colors!", At those words Embry had just said, I burst out laughing.I felt him laughing too.I also felt him put his cheek on my head. Then I was silent. This meant nothing surely, I mean he's my cousin's best friend!He is so easy to get along with too though.

"You wanna watch a movie?", I asked.

"Yeah, which one do you wanna see?"

"You pick"

"Eh-how about that one", he said pointing at the hotel collection of scary movies. He walked over and took out The Exorcism Of Emily Rose. I shuddered, it was based on a true story. I grimaced at his confident smile. God, I risk my life to protect, but I'm still afraid of a damn movie- yup I'm officialy pathetic.

He sat next to me, I leaned against his side for warmth. He wrapped his arms around me watched the opening credits.  
After thirty minutes of pure torture, I put my face on Embry's chest. I could feel his laughter , it was shaking me.

Soon enough, we finished the movie.

"Why were you so scare? The movie was crappy", he said as I scooted even closer to him, there wasn't space between us no. I knew he felt comfortable cuz he didn't object.

"Cuz!"

"Cuz what?"

"Cuz I can"  
He laughed and I put my head up. My face was barely inches away from his. He stopped his laughing at once and kept a look in his eyes. I smiled and leaned in, wanting to lure him with a pretend kiss, trying to make seem surprised when I pull away right before our lips touch- payback is a bitch!

My plan failed terribly.

When I leaned in, he had this wild glint in his eyes and he grabbed my face roughly, but not painfully in his hands. His lips met mine as his mouth opened mine. I couldn't move. His lips were warm and soft. His breath was minty and hot. His tongue was unbelievable, I might have was against everything I did to men in the past- I never gave them my time, thinking that all they wanted from me was sex, or just a girl to show to everyone, never loving me. I had one boyfriend, but I quit I wasn't good at this lovey thing, I'm too tough.

But I kissed him back.


	5. Chapter 5

**Plz plz r&r plz?**

**Chapter 5 THX 4 MY REVIEW RS WHO KEPT ME GOING! MY FIRST 3 REVIEWERS! THX for THE SUPPORT **

We broke apart for some air. I gasped just smiled, then he rested his lips on my neck.  
I shuddered.

"Am I a good kisser?", he asked, his tongue on my neck, just tracing.

"Yeah", I breathed out. He laughed and pulled back.

"Embry, I barely know you, this was a mistake", I said sadly, I don't want to seem like a a swift movement, He got up and kissed me full in the mouth. My heart beat uncontrollably, my hands seized his shirt, and pulled him forward, while his hands were traveling down my sides, cupping my butt as I stood up. I moaned. I almost pulled his shirt off , but my will power got the best of me. He pulled my shirt off, revealing a white tank top. His hands went up and down my arms. Frustrated, I pulled his t-shirt off too. I gasped at his russet abs, smooth and gleaming. I set my hands over them and kept it there. Embry put his hand on my neck and stroking it. And then he pulled away.

Too soon

"I know you better than you think Jordan", he said kissing my neck. My heart rate got up. He picked up the remote we knocked down and headed towards the door.

"I'll see you later "

"Bye", I murmured, a bit too late, for he had already closed the door. I sighed. My lips were still burning from when his soft lips met her's. I still can't believe I did it, _we_ did it.

That we gotten too far.

He was making me lose my damn -no men- style. I felt angry,how could he kiss me and just waltz out?That really pisses me off you know, just really pisses me off.I felt good though, how his lips were on mine, his hands roaming,I sighed, I should really avoid him. I have to really stop this fucking madness- he'll just break my heart and I'll be Embry isn't that type of guy. No! What the fuck- shut the hell up heart, I never asked you anything! My stomach curled as my brain proved a point, maybe he only wants sex. Or he is a _stalker_. He said he knows alot about me. I shuddered. Maybe Embry just wanted to make me feel better, just to warm my lips up like a gentlemen.

I need a mute button for my heart.

I sighed, I should avoid him, to make sure I don't look like I remembered this shit-good ass shit-and I won't seem clingy.I felt weird, I was sweating , due to the over heated Embry. I got up from my cluttered hotel livingroom and went to the bathroom.  
I reached the bath tub- there was like no shower!, and ran the water. My head was cluttered with these confusing and cryptic things with Embry. I sighed and got out of the room to grab fresh clothes and a towel. My feet seemed to drag on it's own, cuz I wasn't telling it anything. I was shivering by the time I got in the tub.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**2 days later.**

I came from work to my newest house, which was only a block from Quil's and Jake's. I felt exhausted . My brain felt clear as soon as I wasn't sick, I got to go to work. On a usual day, I felt a bit bored there, but I needed and excuse not to think of Embry. I hadn't seen him for two days , for that I was glad. I don't want to have to be feeling awkward around him, we made out!I got out of my navy blue uniform, and switched to short- shorts and a tube top. My arms were tired from holding a gun. There was a damn drunk guy I had to stop. Never mess with a drunk dude without a gun. I ran to my kitchen and grabbed a MountainDew,my type of alcohol , and gulped it down. I choked on it as I heard my cell ring. I picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hello? That's all your gonna say to me? Hello?", a male voice said to me.

I laughed,"Hey Cole, Wat's up?"

"The damn air, that's whats up"

"I kinda already knew that"

"Oh yeah, I forgot that your not my little kiwi brained sis anymore"

"Kiwi brained?"

"Yup, that's the most retarded fruit name, so I used it to describe your name"

"That's mean", I giggled, my brother had diffrent ways of looking at things.

"Those were always retarded fruit you know"

"Just like you, right?"

"God, are you deaf? I used it to describe you, not me!"

Did I also tell you I love to piss him off?

"You used it to describe you, not me?", I said, playing dumb.

"Hey! Hey! I got this job over at this damn plae in Seattle"

"Where?"

"I'm working with this fucking genius, well I'm just an assistant"

"Who is it?'

"Uh, Billy Gates- no, Bill Gates"

"Bill Gates?"

"Remember when I went to that tech college thing?"

"Yeah"

"Well when I graduated, I sent a resume and got the damn job"

I wanted to laugh- my bro dressing up? Seriously!

"Congrats big brodda!"

"Yup- your officially retarded", he mumbled on the phone, I laughed.

"When are you coming?"

"A month"

"Then I'll see you in a month"

"OK, bye kiwi"

"Bye retard", I giggled as I hanged up. Then I sighed, who ever was gonna marry him in the future is gonna be really lucky. he's athletic, good looking, kind, hard working, sensitive, funny, and really kind and empathetic.

I was bored, bored to the damn core. I really don't watch t.v,I just really want to see Embry.I threw on a fitted hoodie and boy shorts and grabbed my sneakers and ran outside.I got inside my cruiser and turned the heat on.I was planning to go to Quil's and Jake's house. I felt a bit queasy. I thought of what to say to them when I get there. Will Embry be there? Really, I need to get a hold of myself! I just spent two days of trying to avoid him and then like magic I want to see him?

I'm pathetic.

It wasn't long ride over there, just a block or two. I sighed and looked in my small hand held mirror I kept in the car, and made sure I looked good. I got out and walked up there driveway and climbed their stairs. I took a deep breath and knocked three times. Someone opened the door.

"Hey Ja-, Embry", I stuttered, a blush blooming on my cheeks.

"Hi Jordan, come in", he said, smiling. Grudgingly, I walked inside, I was still in a battle with my heart.

"So what's up?", he asked.

"Nothing- wheres Jake and Quil?", I said bluntly.

"They went somewhere, I'm just watching T.V here, care to join me?", he said.

"No thank you.I just really need to talk to them", I replied, I felt kinda scared to be with him alone.

"Naw come on , stay"

"I gotta leave", I said . He was quiet for a moment.

"Is this because we kissed?"

"What kiss?", I said, playing dumb.

"This kiss", he said roughly. He grabbed the top of my arm and put me against his chest. I wanted this _so_ bad, but my brain told me not to. I jerked away from him, but his grip was to firm.

"Let go of me!"

"No, not until you remember our kiss"

"I do, I do!", I cried, my eyes were full of tears that were threating to spill. He looked me straight in the eyes and remorse filled his. He hugged me for a moment and murmured,"Sorry , please don't cry, it's just that , that memory was really good-I don't want you to forget it."

"Well I do remember it", I mumbled. He smiled and leaned down.I put my hands on his neck to stop him.

"I really want to sit down, I feel kinda weird", I said. He looked a bit disappointed, but nonetheless he hoisted me and brought me to the couch. He placed me so that my face was only inches away from his. Smiling , I moved and now my head was on his chest. He laughed. We were now watching X-Men. I felt my eyes drooping, but he lightly shook me awake. I jerked up and looked at the t.v screen. It was at a kissing part. I blushed as I saw the couple incline their heads. I looked up at Embry. He was just staring at me. Stupidly I grabbed his face and brought it down to mine. Happily, he cupped my face and pushed it to his. Our lips met.

My heart _so _won the war.

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

_**OK I had this Idea that Leah Should Imprint On Cole, you know- I just Hate To See Leah Unhappy, So PLz Vote And Review! Oh and my errors- plz remember that I'm a young teen and I hate typing on a comp this thing really hates me!**_

**_thxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_**

"What the hell?!", I heard Quil's voice exclaim. Me and Embry were still kissing passionately. Blushing, I tried to pull away, but Embry held me closer, so that our chests had no space between each other. I heard Quil gag.

"This is _my_ motherfucking house- not yours, therefor I demand you lovers to get off my damn couch!"

"Aww Jordy and Emby are making out? So damn cute. And Quil shut the hell up, I bought this house and the couch. Just because you don't know how it feels to make out with your imprint", I heard Jacob's voice say. What the hell is an imprint?

Embry held on to me for another five minutes. I wasn't as enthusiastic as before now that my dear cousins were here. Embry's lips were urgent, as if to make the most of it out of this limited time. I was kinda grateful that Jake was here- he knows how it feels to be making out.

Embry pulled away- now giving us 8 inches distance- and smirked. My lips felt swollen, and wet. i giggled at his expression.

"Are you two _lovebirds _done? Thank God I didn't bring Claire with me-I would have to explain why Uncle Embry is making out with a girl. ",Quil said, with a disgusted look on his face.

"Seriously- I can't wait till Claire is your age and you guys start!", Embry mumbled.

"What do you mean start? Claire is only a kid", I asked. I hadn't missed the "You guys start", part.

'Oh uh no, it's not like that. It's just that I'm gonna have to give Claire the talk when she gets older', Quil said meekly. Jacob hit his back casually.

"Is she your daughter or something? Wait- who the hell did you knock up?!", I burst out.

"No one! She's just Emily's niece, and I really got fond of her, I'm like her brother!", he shot back defensively. I looked at his face, trying to see if he was lying to me.I calmed down and said,"OK, OK, just making sure". He smiled and then frowned,"I will never think of that couch the same way ever again, thanks Jord and Em, a perfectly good couch wasted by your cooties"

Jake laughed" You might need to spend a bit more time with people your age Quil, you've been saying 'cooties' alot"

Quil hit his arm.

"Well I think I'm gonna go- bye!", I grumbled, not very happy my lips weren't being occupied right now. Embry stood up too.

"I'll come with you"

"Aww, gonna make out again. Well do that on_ your_couch.", Quil called as we walked out the door.

I opened the car doors and we entered quietly. I turned the heat on.

"What's your favorite band?', Embry asked, his eyes intent on me.

"It's not a band , it just artists. Um, Beyonce, Neyo, Lil Wayne, and T.I"

"I heard T.I went to jail."

"I did to, I love his rapping."

"Yeah, he's pretty good ."

'Do you mind if I turn on the radio?", I asked.

"Sure". And so I did. One of my fave songs _ever_came on. It was by Neyo and it was called Miss Independent. I hummed to the rich melody and turned the volume up. Yup, this song described me so damn well. I'm not conceded though so I wouldn't really talk about my looks

"Where do you wanna go? I don't really want to go to my house", I said.

"Any where, as long as your there",he replied, staring at my face.

How many times must this man stun me?

**8888**********************************************************************************************************************************************

**lol srry- 8's came out!**

**Err- One Hour Later.**

He grabbed me by the waist and ran. I shrieked and hit his arms, he only laughed as he hoisted me up higher and swung me into the ocean water. Getting swung into the water when it's freezing isn't a good idea. Thank God it was shallow though.

Me and Embry has decided to go to the beach. Not the First Beach, but Alki beach in Seattle. It took almost a damn hour to get there.

"Ooh Embry, if my top shrinks I will grab a gun", I threatened as I wadded out of the water , soaking. Embry laughed again and engulfed me into his furnace like hug.

"Sorry, it just had to happen", he chuckled.

"Yeah, but I'm still gonna get my damn gun"

"And your gonna shoot moi?"

"Maybe"

"That hurts Jord, hurts to the core"

"Well it should"

"I see how it is then", he pulled away from our hug and walked away. I panicked. What did I just do? Is he really serious? He was really swift so, I had to jog to catch up.

"I didn't really mean it", I insisted. I just got Embry, I don't want to lose him! He didn't answer. I looked up to see his face displaying grim features.

"I didn't really mean it!",I repeated. He peered at me and raised one eyebrow.

"Please forgive me", I begged.

"Only if you do one thing", he said smirking.

"_Anything_?", I said, making it sound like a question. I really don't want to think about what lies ahead.

"Well it's 2 things really. First you have to come to the bonfire with me."

"OK "

"And now you have to be my slave for eternity"

"Eh?"

"No 'ehs' , you haveto be my slave which means when I demand to be kissed you have to do it, and ect"

"If that's all then , I agree"

"Good then, kiss me my slave". He grabbed my face and pressed his lips to mine.

I don't really mind this slave thing.

#####################################################################################################################

**Solli- that piece was short, but I'm trying to get good ideas 4 the_ lovebirds_ but anyways, and remember the future is in _ur_ hands when you guys vote in the poll.**

**I swear I wil make a longer chappy- thx**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxooooooooooooooooooooooxxx**


	7. Chapter 7

Ok so now here's the long chappy I promised u ppl! Thx 4 the reviewss!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! that means I WANT MOREEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!

_**Embry's Pov**_

_**So are you taking here?, asked Jake.**_

_**Why don't you mind your own damn business? I snapped. **_**I hate when people search through my head like that. I even snap at Edward when he answers a question from my damn brain.**

_**That's fucked up we can't help it, she's my cousin. So I gotta know when your gonna tell her the truth**_

_**OK I'll tell her when I take her to the bonfire, happy?**_

_**Very **_

I phased back. It was only a day ago when Jordan had said yes to coming with to the bonfire. Dread had clawed at my empty stomach whenever I thought of it. I don't want to freak her out. But if we were ever gonna get married , it'll be harder. She'll probably never think of me the same way ever again, or worse, she would hate me. I just got her, just got her lips on mine. Really, I wanted that for a while, my hormones were raging. i feared that she would be disgusted with me. She was still so hesitant when we kissed, if I tell her it'll drive her away from me.

Lately, Jord had taken me to the police station and introduced me to the other cops.

All men.

I felt jealous of all of those men who could be there with her when I couldn't.

What if one of them were there for her last moments if she got shot on duty, and i wasn't?

I shook my head, that's ridiculous. I would always be there for her.

I walked slowly up the driveway of my house. i pondered on all of our outcomes.  
I opened the door with the key that was under the garden gnome and entered.

_____________________________________________________

**Jordan's PoV!!!!!!!**

I looked in the mirror.

Not satisfied.

I brushed my hair for what seemed like the thousandth time and sighed.

Embry was taking me to a little bonfire. i really wanted to look perfect, I want to make a good impression. My light brown hair was in a french braid, I had peach lipstick applied to my lips. I was debating on wearing a a black and purple sweater or a white blouse. I heard a gentle knocking on my door. I knew it was Embry, so i dashed downstairs.

" Hey, sorry I don't know what to wear", I said to him as I opened the door, beaming at his appearance. He was in a black t-shirt,fitting tight on his chest. He wore black faded jeans, with blue Nike's.

"Hey?", he replied, but his face was rather shocked, and he held his hand out as if to grab something.

" Are you ok? Come in"

He entered, but his eyes were on my chest. Embry really doesnt do that, well not when I'm looking. I peered at my chest.

Oh crap

All i was wearing was a see through bra, with shorts. I blushed at my stupidity.

"Like what you see", I asked, trying to ease the tension. Embry kept his eyes on my chest,nodding slowly with a grin appearing. I leaned over and pecked his cheek and said," No sex before marriage!". He grimaced and kissed me back passionately.

Was Embry really looking forward to sex? I really hated doing this to him, but I was raised in a full Christian family, so no sex before marriage. Though he is the one i want to stay with forever, I keep my promise.

I looked down at his pants, he had a bulge. I giggled at his disgruntled face.

I ran to the bathroom and grabbed the white blouse,and yanked a pair of skinny jeans from the dryer. I brushed my teeth one more time and looked in the mirror. The blouse made me look too busty. I giggled again at how uncomfortable i was going to make Embry. I skipped to my bedroom and took my blue air walks.

I was out of breath by the time I was fully dressed. Embry was waiting at the couch with a dumb expression on his face. He jerked up as I walked down the stairs. he smiled.

" I thought you were never gonna finish!", he said, pulling me into his embrace.

" A women takes her time to get dressed, unlike men", I retorted.

" Humph", he snorted. i shook away from him, stubbornly he took my hand and almost dragged me to his car. I hummed the melody of Knock You Down, by Keri Hilson. From the corner of my eye, I saw Embry shift again. I smirked.

" So, well,Jord?", Embry stuttered, uncomfortable with his choice of words.

" Yeah babe?"

" No matter what you think tonight, I'll still love you the same, even if you never want to talk to me again", he said, ending it with a big huff. His words confused me. Never want to talk to him??

' Babe, why wouldnt I want to talk to you?"

He stayed silent. His thick, long fingers were strumming on the steering wheel. His eyes were glued to the road, but they seemed distant. Was he hurt? Is my mood swings so horrible that he seems to be on guard?i reached over and touched his arm. My fingers burned from the contact, but i didnt notice. He smiled weakly, and kissed my nose. I stroked his arm, as if I were soothing a crying toddler.

Embry's nose flared, his mouth was left in an 'o'. He swerved his car. My arm hit the window as he moved erratically. My fingers cracked as it crammed against the knob. My hair was out of my neat french was giving the face of pure fury. His nose scrunched up as if he smelled something horrible, and he was shaking. There are only very few times were I'm afraid.

This was one of them.

" Embry!", I shrieked.

He turned,and put his finger to his lips.

"No! Tell me what's happening now!"

He gave me a pleading look.

Things were snapping into place. He said,"No matter what you think tonight, I'll still love you the same, even if you never want to talk to me again"

What the hell?

"Embry, I want to know now!", I screamed. Another strong turn, and my head hit the window too. His face was remorsful. My tongue was now bleeding from me biting it. My head was going through frantic thoughts. Is Embry trying to kill me? What is wrong with him? Is this a horrible sick joke? I moaned in frustration.

When I was a cop in California, there were robs from everywhere. Gangbangers had taken up the hood, and people from all age groups were frightened to go outside by themselves at night. I moved in to detect the drug area. I was driving home from the shooting range in my old rusty Caddilac and I noticed a group of young men, huddled up. From what I suspeceted, it was some hard DOPE. I came in closer, watching them. I drove slowly, rolling down the window.

It was a day a officer should be ashamed of.

They took the advantage, and shot at my car, some ran to my passager side and opened it.

Let's just say, I did the stop drop and roll.

Embry was still driving at the crazy rate. I looked out the window and saw what i needed. Grass. I opened the door, feeling the impact of the wind rushing past me, and jumped.

My arms snapped against the concrete. My aim wasn't that well. My shirt was bloody and torn.

I heard breathing behind me.

" You smell lovely, how I wish.... ahhhhh", a magical voice sighed. I remembered the voice instantly. I turned and breathed out " Tristan"

" Glad you remember me", he said, smiling. He inched closer, and hugged me. His nose on my neck.

" You really can't believe how much I missed you", he murmered.

Everything turned black.

_thank you for the reviews, my heart skipped a few beats for all the new ones. I know this isn't my best writing. It's _3;12 in the morning and I'm falling asleep.


End file.
